


Terciduk Satpam

by madeh18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa tidak baku, Friendship, Garing kek kerupuk, Gen, Germany jadi satpam www, Humor, Indonesia!AU, Out of Character, RomaLiech nyelip, Switzerland juga nyelip, dan sedikit kasar, kalau America yang nampang cuma helmnya haha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Lain kali, Lovino akan mengingat motor apa yang ia tumpangi beserta warnanya. Pokoknya ia harus ingat juga helm warna apa yang dipakai oleh sang pengemudi. Terutama, ia harus ingat di mana motor itu diparkir. Siapa tahu pengemudinya super bodoh seperti Antonio.Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Medium





	Terciduk Satpam

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

"Kamu mau memaling motor, ya?" Sang satpam pirang bertubuh besar di hadapannya menyalak garang.

Lovino terkejut dan bingung harus menjawab apa, "ng-nggak, Pak. Sa-saya se-"

"Bohong. Ayo, cerita-"

"NGGAK, Pak." Lovino menjerit seperti tikus terjepit pintu. Sang satpam sedikit tersentak, hendak menjawab balik tetapi Lovino menyela lebih dahulu, "saya mencari motor milik teman, Pak. Lu-lupa tempat parkirnya di mana." Ia membalas tatapan sang satpam dengan takut-takut. Seharusnya ia tak lupa bawa _snacker_ , siapa tahu satpam ini sedang lapar lalu menjadi resek.

"Plat nomornya?"

Lovino panik bukan main. Jangankan plat nomor, motor apa dan warnanya saja ia tidak ingat seandainya temannya itu tidak memberitahu sebelum mereka berpencar. Bahkan warna helm yang dipakai Antonio juga tidak ia ingat sebelumnya. "Sa-saya lupa, Pak. Pokoknya _moi_ warna hijau putih. Ada helm ungu dicantol di kaca spion sebelah kanan. Sebenarnya ada juga helm dengan corak bendera Amerika, tapi saya taruh di kaitan jok depan."

"Kalau STNK-nya mana?" Sang satpam bertanya lagi.

Sial. Tentu saja ia tidak membawanya. Pengemudinya 'kan Antonio.

"Ada di te-teman saya, Pak. Dia sedang mencari juga di lantai bawah sini." Sang satpam menatapnya ragu, sekaligus mengirimkan sinyal bahwa Antonio harus ke sini secepat mungkin daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Antonio. "Cepetan diangkat, beg- Ah. Cepetan lo ke atas. Gue diciduk satpam. Ih, banyak tanya lo. Buruan." Lovino menutup panggilan dengan kesal.

Sang satpam masih bertahan menyelisik ke arahnya. Seolah dirinya adalah _Swiper_ yang akan mencuri barang milik Dora. Padahal sudah jelas lebih tampan dirinya. Satpam idiot. Mana aromanya seperti kentang dan sosis pula. Bikin mual.

.

* * *

 

.

Tak ada lima menit, Antonio sampai di hadapan mereka dengan peluh keluar di sekitar dahi. Tipikal orang habis dikejar anjing.

"Lo-lovi..." Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengatur napas. Sedangkan Lovino menghembuskan napas lega dan dengan cepat meminta STNK dari pemuda itu.

"Kamu yang namanya Basch Zwingli?" tanya sang satpam kepada Antonio saat memeriksa STNK yang diserahkan oleh Lovino.

"Bu-bukan, Pak. Motor yang kami cari milik teman kuliah kami, si Basch itu."

"Oke. Memangnya kalian tidak ingat di lantai berapa parkirnya?"

"Di lantai ini, Pak." Lovino menyahut, "di dekat tiang A2 sana seingat saya. Tapi tidak ada motor _Moi_ hijau putih dengan helm ungu saat pertama kali kami cari di sana."

Sang satpam menoleh ke arah tiang yang ditunjuk Lovino. "Baiklah, saya akan coba cari lagi di sana. Kalian coba cari di sudut lain, tapi STNK-nya saya yang pegang."

Mereka berdua dengan pasrah menurut pada sang satpam. Sebenarnya yang paling mereka takutkan dari awal bukan hanya masalah dikira maling. Pemilik motornya itu loh. Rumor bilang bapaknya Basch adalah seorang tentara. Kalau mereka berdua nanti ditembak mati bagaimana?

" _Hush_. Tenang saja, Lovi." Antonio masih saja mengulum senyum tipis, padahal raut wajahnya cukup panik. Apalagi yang meminjamnya adalah dia.

"Tenang pala lu." Lovino membentak. "Bagaimana kalau Basch sama bapaknya nanti nggak mau terima gue ada di keluarganya? Lo mau tanggung jawab, hah?!"

"Sialan." Senyum Antonio memudar, bersiap menjitak kepala Lovino kalau saja sang satpam tidak memanggil mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka lagi-lagi menurut saja untuk berlari ke arah sana. Siapa tahu motornya ditemukan.

"Ini bukan motornya?"

Mereka berdua memperhatikan dengan saksama. Motor _Moi_ dengan warna hijau dan putih dan ada helm dengan stiker besar bendera Amerika milik Alfred yang Lovino pinjam. Lalu... sebentar. Ada yang salah di sini.

"Tapi helm yang tercantol di kaca spion berwarna merah dan putih ala bendera Swiss. Jadi, saya sedikit tidak yakin," kata sang satpam ketika dua pemuda itu masih terdiam membisu.

Lalu Lovino dengan perlahan menatap tajam ke arah Antonio yang mulai tersenyum bodoh. "I-ni motornya kok, Pak. Sepertinya saya salah ingat." Antonio tertawa canggung. "Te-terima kasih, Pak."

Sang satpam akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan sedikit wejangan. Namun, Lovino belum berkata apa pun sampai akhirnya ia menarik napas sangat panjang.

"ANTONIO GOBLOK!"

.

* * *

 

.

Antonio masih betah saja menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Apalagi melihat Lovino yang dongkolnya setengah mati. Bicaranya jadi lucu, melantur kemana-mana.

"Ungu dari mananya, dodol?! Lo campur blao, ya?"

"Ahahaha. Ma-maaf, Lovi." Antonio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya Tuhan, hampir saja kita masuk penjara. Belum lagi ditembak mati calon mertua gue, kampret!"

"Sudahlah, Lovi. 'kan sudah ketemu, sudah kita kembalikan. Lo juga sudah sungkem sama Basch tadi. Lagian lo juga 'kan yang sepanjang perjalanan lihat warna helmnya. Masa nggak ingat?" Lovino mendelik ketika Antonio tersenyum usil. "Ya, nggak?"

Setelah itu, Lovino tak menampik lagi pertanyaan Antonio. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kosan, ia memasang wajah cemberut.

Benar-benar deh. Lain kali, Lovino akan mengingat motor apa yang ia tumpangi beserta warnanya. Pokoknya ia harus ingat juga helm warna apa yang dipakai oleh sang pengemudi. Terutama, ia harus ingat di mana motor itu diparkir. Siapa tahu pengemudinya super bodoh seperti Antonio.

"Apalagi sang penumpang sama bodohnya dengan sang pengemudi."

"Ngajak berantem lo, ya?!" Lovino berteriak lalu segera menyusul Antonio yang berlari sambil tertawa bodoh.

**Author's Note:**

> GARING BANGET ANJIR. Gatau harus nulis gimana lagi. Selera humor saya lagi menurun. Ngebut juga uy udah tanggal 13, mana satunya lagi belum selesai. Huhuhu.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir! ;)


End file.
